


En la oscuridad de la noche

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no ha dejado nunca de ser un soldado, y cuando alguien entra en casa, sus instintos vuelven a despertarse, es hora de luchar</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la oscuridad de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. Explicando una fantasía a la pareja
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: A pesar de los tags, se trata de juegos de control y violencia totalmente consentida, pero si los azotes o las insinuaciones de violación os incomodan, no leáis. No es necesario leer el fic para entender o seguir el resto de la serie.

Son altas horas de la madrugada, John hace rato que duerme, Sherlock se ha ido a Barts poco después de acabar de cenar, murmurando algo de un caso, y la señora Hudson se ha marchado de vacaciones a Cardiff.

Así que cuando alguien fuerza la cerradura del 221B, John abre los ojos, alargando la mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, cogiendo su arma. Nota cómo se le acelera el corazón, pero empuña la pistola con firmeza e intenta que sus pies descalzos hagan el menor ruido posible. No enciende ninguna luz, ve lo suficiente gracias a la penumbra que dejan entrar las cortinas, y atraviesa la cocina buscando a su asaltante.

Quizás si llevara otra vida pensaría que se ha imaginado el ruido y volvería a dormirse. O llamaría a la policía, encerrándose por seguridad en el baño o en su cuarto. Pero vive con Sherlock Holmes, así que si alguien parece haber entrado, es que alguien está en el piso. Y tanto puede ser un ladrón ingenuo que no les conozca y haya elegido la casa equivocada, o un asesino buscando venganza.

Se detiene en el umbral entre la cocina y la sala de estar. Comete el error de mirar primero hacia la izquierda, así que ve el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo una milésima de segundo demasiado tarde.

El desconocido – hombre, delgado, vestido de negro (tejanos, jersey, guantes) la cara oculta, desarmado, todo lo que ve John en unos segundos – le empuja contra la pared, intentando con el golpe y la sorpresa que John deje caer el arma.

John intenta darse la vuelta y apuntarle, gruñendo, pero para ser alguien tan delgado el ladrón es sorprendentemente fuerte y le mantiene entre la pared y su pecho. Le retuerce la muñeca, intentando que suelte la pistola, y John le da una patada en los tobillos, haciéndole trastabillar.

Caen al suelo en una amalgama de brazos y piernas, golpeándose al azar, John maldice cuando un codo se le clava en la mejilla, arrepintiéndose de no haber llamado a Lestrade. Espera que Mycroft esté espiando, porque el ladrón parece empeñado en desarmarle, y cree adivinar lo que pretende hacer con el arma cuando la alcance.

Así que la lanza lo más lejos que puede, oyéndola rebotar contra la librería, y se da la vuelta en el suelo, dispuesto a darle un cabezazo a su atacante. Se ganará una contusión pero quizás así lo deje fuera de combate.

Pero el atacante de repente vuelve a cogerle por las muñecas y le mantiene los brazos inmovilizados por encima de la cabeza. Algo se aprieta contra su muslo, y John nota cómo un sudor frío recorre su cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de lo que se trata.

-      Suéltame. O te juro que… - No le ve la cara pero oye la risa, y además de clavarle la erección, se refrota contra él. John abre la boca para gritar, cerrando los ojos un momento, cuando se da cuenta de algo.

Está tan cerca del atacante que puede incluso olerle. Una mezcla de colonia, desinfectante y el champú que tanto le gusta a John y que tiene que esconder cada vez que va a ducharse para que Sherlock no se lo acabe.

-      ¡La madre que te parió! ¡Casi me da un ataque! – Intenta sacárselo de encima aún con más fuerza, liberando una mano, arrancándole el pasamontañas. - ¡Podría haberte disparado!

Ante la mención de la pistola Sherlock mira hacia el lado, sin duda buscándola, y John aprovecha su distracción para darle un empujón y salir corriendo casi a cuatro patas para ser el primero en alcanzarla.

La adrenalina no se ha disipado y no sabe qué va a hacer cuando coja la pistola, pero Sherlock no le da ninguna oportunidad, saltando por encima suyo. Sabe que la tiene porque oye cómo le quita el seguro, y esta vez John no se detiene a preguntar.

Se da la vuelta, corriendo, intentando alcanzar la puerta.

El disparo resuena en el piso, llenando la sala de olor a quemado y algo de polvo, la voz de Sherlock firme y seca.

-      Quieto. O la siguiente bala no acabará en la pared.

Obedece, alzando las manos, sin darse la vuelta. Jadea por el esfuerzo, notando el frío, mordiéndose el labio para no hablar cuando Sherlock se acerca a él, levantándole la camiseta con la punta de la pistola, que roza su piel, dejando un rastro de calor por sus riñones.

-      Desnúdate.

-      Vete a la mierda.

Gruñe cuando Sherlock le clava la pistola en la espalda. Pero sigue sin mover un solo músculo.

-      Veo que quieres jugar duro. Ya me habían dicho que te va el peligro.

Le susurra al oído, sus tejanos rozando las piernas de John, que por desgracia duerme en calzoncillos y camiseta, dejándole en clara desventaja frente al jersey y los pantalones que lleva Sherlock.

-      Desnúdate. No me lo hagas repetir una vez más. – Le da un empujón con el arma, pero John se niega de nuevo a moverse.

-      ¿O _qué_?

Le coge por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia atrás, clavándole la tela en el cuello, restringiendo su respiración. Obligándole a jadear.

-      O voy a atarte, azotarte y masturbarte hasta que me supliques que pare.

_Oh dios sí_.

Cree que podría haberlo gritado en voz alta, porque no le ve pero sabe que Sherlock sonríe.

-      Desnúdate.

Le da unos segundos. Y la voz de John suena alta y clara.

-      Oblígame.

John le da un codazo, acertando en su estómago, y la pistola cae al suelo. En vez de cogerla, sale corriendo hacia la cocina, tirando todo lo que hay sobre la mesa cuando Sherlock cae sobre él, intentando volver a reducirle.

Más tarde John se dará cuenta de que Sherlock le hace caer en la parte del suelo que ha quedado libre de cristales, alejándole de los trozos rotos de tubos de ensayo, pero ahora sólo piensa en luchar.

Así que vuelve a golpearle, Sherlock bloquea sus puñetazos, anticipando golpe a golpe dónde irá a parar el siguiente. Dejando que se canse, sacándose algo del bolsillo.

John oye el sonido metálico antes de que las esposas se cierren sobre sus muñecas, inmovilizándole las manos a la espalda.

-      Tú te lo has buscado. – Sherlock le obliga a arquearse, metiéndole la mano dentro de los calzoncillos, estrechando la erección de John, que jadea cuando nota el tacto de los guantes en su piel.

-      Voy a follarte hasta que te quedes afónico de tanto gritar pidiendo más.

Sabe qué efecto tiene en John cuando habla así, pasando de su pene a la entrada a su culo, metiéndole el pulgar, jugando con sus pelotas con un dedo dentro de él, y John se muerde el labio para no darle la satisfacción de gritar su nombre.

Sherlock parece leerle el pensamiento, y cambia su pulgar por el índice y el anular, hablándole entre gruñidos.

-      Dilo. Quiero oírtelo decir.

-      No. – Grita, cerrando los ojos, cuando Sherlock dobla los dedos y roza su próstata. Una y otra vez, sin darle tregua, con su otra mano sosteniéndole por la cintura, llevándole al límite, John ve hasta colores tras los párpados de tan fuerte que los tiene cerrados, y puede sentir el orgasmo acercándose por cada poro de su piel.

-      Dilo.

-      ¡No!

Así que justo cuando cree que lo logrará, Sherlock se detiene, dejándole en el precipicio, y John grita, retorciéndose como un pez.

-      ¡Maldita sea, estaba a punto! – La frustración es tan intensa que casi puede palparla.

Sherlock le da la vuelta, dejándole boca arriba, arrodillándose sobre sus piernas. Le sonríe, depredador.

-      Tú mismo te lo has buscado. Tenemos toda la noche.

Se inclina, bajándole los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, aprisionándole con ellos, lamiéndose los labios antes de dedicarle toda su atención a su pene.

John pone los ojos en blanco cuando Sherlock lame sus muslos, sus pelotas, su pene de la base a la punta, llenándole de saliva, envolviéndole en calor y gemidos, y de nuevo nota cómo le acecha un orgasmo, líquido y ardiente, los dedos de Sherlock clavándose en sus caderas.

Esta vez le deja llegar hasta el punto en que se le encogen los dedos de los pies y nota el cosquilleo subiéndole por las piernas, pero cuando va a estallar, una de las manos de Sherlock le aprieta la base del pene, y su boca se separa de él con un _pop_.

Las maldiciones de John son algunas de las más sucias que aprendió en la armada, intentándole dar un rodillazo a Sherlock en su entrepierna. Falla por un par de centímetros, pero disfruta igual del insulto de Sherlock.

-      ¡Quieto!

Le levanta, arrastrándole hasta el comedor, lanzándole sobre el brazo de su butaca, estirándole del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, escupiéndole las palabras.

-      Dilo, y seré magnánimo. Suplícame, John. Dime lo que quieres.

Su erección se clava en la tela del sillón, la de Sherlock le quema en el muslo, y aun así, quiere más.

-      No. No, no, no… - Repite una y otra vez la negativa, como un mantra, como si las palabras pudieran defenderle.

Sherlock se desabrocha los pantalones, John puede oír el cinturón siseando, y su mente registra un segundo tarde lo que ha sucedido.

Grita cuando el cuero estalla contra su piel, marcando su nalga, arqueándose bajo Sherlock, que vuelve a golpearle, marcándole como suyo. Con cada azote John puede restregarse contra la butaca, usando el dolor como placer, cerrando los ojos, jadeando entre grito y grito, hundiéndose más y más en el deseo, hasta que no existe nada que no sea Sherlock, una mano cogiéndole por el hombro, manteniéndole erguido, otra blandiendo el cinturón, doblado en dos, azotándole con él sin repetir jamás el mismo punto, dejando su piel roja y caliente, manchando con su líquido preseminal cada nueva marca que hace.

Cuando usa el cinturón para acariciarle las nalgas, es cuando John se da cuenta de que está murmurando algo.

-      Por favor, hazlo. Por favor, por favor… - Una y otra vez, suplicando, porque quiere que le empuje más allá.

-      Dilo, John. – Casi amable, poniéndole el cinturón bajo la nariz, puede olerse a sí mismo en él, a sudor y a jabón, y Sherlock lo tira en la butaca.

Nota la punta del pene de Sherlock en su culo, y casi llora de alivio. Pero se mantiene allí, esperando, volviendo a tirarle del pelo para poder besarle, mordiéndole los labios hasta que le abre paso, lengua con lengua, bebiéndose sus súplicas.

-      Fóllame, quiero que me folles, quiero correrme. _Por favor_.

No ha acabado la frase que Sherlock ya está penetrándole, poco a poco, hasta que John deja de notar la quemazón y se mueve para que le embista. Sherlock se inclina para apoyar su frente en el hombro de John, creando trazos con la lengua, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte, follándole con todas sus fuerzas, incluso mueven unos pocos centímetros la butaca con sus embestidas.

John inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca en un grito mudo, y su orgasmo le arrasa como una ola, se corre sin ni siquiera tener que tocarse, alargando unos segundos su placer cuando Sherlock muerde su hombro al correrse dentro de John y éste nota cómo el semen cae por sus muslos.

Apenas es capaz de mantenerse despierto, y protesta cuando Sherlock se aparta de su lado.

-      Shhh. No te muevas. – Murmura una respuesta, cerrando los ojos, aún inclinado sobre la butaca. Deja que Sherlock le ponga crema en las nalgas y que le desate las muñecas, besándole la piel enrojecida.

-      Tan perfecto.

No sabe si lo ha imaginado pero las palabras le hacen sonreír, y se deja llevar al sofá, es lo que tienen más cerca, y deja que Sherlock les envuelva a ambos en una manta.

Se duerme saciado, entre el sofá y el cuerpo de Sherlock, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

-      _Dime cuál es tu fantasía más secreta. Esa que no te has atrevido jamás a confesarle a nadie._

-      _Sherlock, no tengo ninguna…_

-      _Tonterías. Puedo sentirlo cada vez que jugamos. Es sencillo deducirlo y también adivinar por qué no has podido llevarla a cabo insistiendo como insistías en salir sólo con mujeres._

-      _Si ya lo sabes no me hagas decirlo. Es sólo una fantasía. Es privada. Es… ¿lo harías, para mí?_

-      _John, no hay nada que no haría por ti. Además, quien dice que eres el único que tiene una fantasía así._


End file.
